She's the one
by uuypinky
Summary: Musical One Chapter. Preferible leerlo con She's the one by Robbie Williams


She's The One. By Robbie Williams.

Edward POV

Los mejores años de mi vida los viví junto a ella, aunque nos conocíamos desde pequeños siempre supe que ella _sería la única_ en mi vida, no importa nuestra diferencia de edad, yo siempre estaría ahí para ella y ella para mí.

Nuestra vida juntos siempre fue salvaje, desde pequeños hacíamos travesuras en el colegio, molestábamos a nuestro compañeros y practicábamos algunos experimentos que se nos ocurrían y por supuesto, luego de todo aquello, siempre nos llevábamos un buen reto del Director y de nuestras respectivas mamás – que por cierto eran las mejores amigas.

Mi niñez la viví con ella, nos entendíamos tan bien,_ yo era ella y ella era yo_, pero todo cambio de camino a la adolescencia. Quizás nos jugó en contra las hormonas débiles y juguetonas que se confabulan para probar cada cosa que te ofrecen. Entramos al instituto y todo cambio, ya no nos juntábamos tanto como antes, cada uno estaba en sus cosas; ella en el Club de Lectura y yo en Deportes, lo sé, polos totalmente opuestos, pero a la vez, que cuando se juntaban, no había otra persona que me entendiera mejor que Bella.

A mitad de semestre estábamos en las ya conocidas pruebas finales, ósea, todos en el instituto estaban nerviosos, estudiaban todo lo que en el año no hicieron y estaban alterados. Mientras yo estaba en la cancha de de Básquet practicando algunos tiros, ya que el juego final sería pronto, cuando salió una pelota de-no-se-donde y encesta. Mire alrededor y no había nadie, estaba solo, ¿podría ser que algún espíritu me espié? Sacudí mi cabeza por el estúpido pensamiento, estoy viendo muchos documentales. De pronto, escuche una risa musical detrás de un árbol, deje la pelota a un costado y me encamine al misterioso árbol, no esperando por supuesto, la sorpresa de encontrarme ahí a Bella sonriendo, parecía una pequeña niña viendo a su juguete favorito

- Edward! – ¿mencione que su voz pronunciando mi nombre era como un canto de Ángeles? Cada vez que veía a Bella así de alegre me imaginaba como sería compartir esa alegría con migo, todos los días de su vida, pero se que ella, no lo consideraba de esa manera. – ¿Como estas? Te veías asustado cuando enceste la pelota

- Que graciosa Bella – la verdad, que a veces no podía comprender como la torpeza de mi amiga le daba la oportunidad de encestar de tanta distancia, ese era uno de los misterios de Bella Swan – Y… ¿como has estado? ¿Todo bien en los estudios?

- Si si, todo bien… y de eso te quería hablar… - mordió su relleno labio inferior – me preguntaba, si tu… Edward… mejor amigo – como dolían esas palabras – me podrías enseñar a… - su sonrojo se hizo presente, eso solo significaba una cosa, problemas. – ayudarme en un trabajo de Álgebra – Estar el sala con ella en la ya nombrada clase, era un suplicio, sentarme junto ella era casi una bienvenida a declararme acerca de mis sentimientos, pero a solos, con ella… solo nosotros dos, en el lugar donde nunca va nadie – y tampoco me apetecía que fuera de otra manera – eso era ya un suicidio o mejor llamarlo, **tentación** al estar frente de su pequeño rostro, sus prominentes pómulos, sus hermosos y profundos ojos chocolates y sus atrayente pero hermosos labios, no era un buena idea para mi. Cuando una oferta tan tentadora aparecía, debía ocupar mi plan de siempre: inventar una excusa

- umm, no lo sé… quiero decir… - vamos Cullen, algo inteligente debe venir a tu cabeza, no eres solo un chico bonito – tengo… - piensa piensa… - mucha practica de Básquet – BINGO! Que inteligente, idiota

- oh… umm – oh oh ahora se venía la parte más dura – vamos Edward por favor! – la carita de perrito degollado de Bella se hizo presente en el peor momento: sus cejas alzadas pareciendo estar triste, sus ojos medio abiertos y su labio inferior sobre salido, solo una palabra para aquello: **Derrota**. Con eso definitivamente me derrotaba y destruía todas mis barreras de no-puedo-ayudarte. – No quiero reprobar esta materia, mis papas ya me tiene advertida, vamos tu eres el más inteligente en esa clase! Por favor! – Ahora su siguiente jugada era tomarme de las manos y mirarme más cerca aún, en ese momento, era donde ya no sabía que hacer, no estaba realmente consciente, así que decidí tirarme al acantilado.

- Esta bien Bella – aproveche de soltar una mano y acariciar su suave mejilla – Eres muy malvada con migo lo sabías? Sabes que no me puedo resistir a tu carita de perrito – ni tampoco a ti, estuve apunto de decirle - pero, yo por supuesto, caigo.

- Gracias, gracias, gracias! – lo que paso a continuación es para lo que no estaba preparado; su cuerpo tan pegado al mío en un abrazo amoroso – Muchas gracias, de verdad, ya verás que con tu súper ayuda lograré pasar – susurró acercándome más aún el cuello, mis manos actuaron con vida propia y envolví su delicada cintura. – Entonces, dentro de una hora en la biblioteca, gracias de nuevo Edward – su sensual boca toco mi mejilla por unos largos segundos, dejando un poco de brillo en ella y alejándose rápidamente con su conocido sonrojo. Era el momento del suplicio… o del paraíso mismo.

~:*

Una maldita hora había pasado y ya estaba en mi propio paraíso, estaba esperando a Bella en nuestra mesa, casi la ultima y al lado de la ventana y delante del estante de Álgebra.

Espere y espere, hasta que de pronto, escuche la puerta abrirse, mostrando una no muy bonita escena. Bella estaba devastada, sus ojos rojos de tanto llorar seguramente y venia empapada y tratando de retomar el aire

- Bella! Dios mío! ¿Que te ha pasado? – me pare de inmediato y la arrope con mi chaqueta, abrazándola al mismo tiempo

- Edward… ha p-pasad-do algo horrib-ble… - balbuceaba y se sacudia en cada palabra – Mi m-mama me llamó diciend-do que ya tenía tod-do listo para la mud-danza… y – no alcanzo a seguir hablando y tomo mi camisa con fuerza y lloró sobre ella. ¿Cuando diablos me había dicho que se iba a ir del pueblo?

- Pero… yo no sabia! Porque no me contaste, Bella – reforcé mi abrazo en ella para que se sintiera apoyada, pero fue para peor, ahora lloraba aún con más intensidad y con más sacudidas

- Yo… no q-quería d-decirte… - tomo un gran suspiro y levanto su rostro, nuestras miradas se cruzaron mientras ella continuaba – pero, no me atrevía… por eso estuve todo este tiempo alejada de ti, no se que pensé… quizás, te dejaría de querer, que idea tan estúpida, pero me aleje para que te acostumbraras a esta s-sin m-mi y yo… sin t-ti – agarro mi camisa de nuevo y bajo su rostro.

- Pero Bella, pensé que nos teníamos confianza… - de inmediato me interrumpió

- Por supuesto que te tengo confianza, pero no lo sé, no quería hacerte sufrir – soltó mi camisa y se alejo de mi, sentí un gran vació pero lo disimule. Ahora estaba por lo menos, a un paso de mí y miraba el suelo

- No..no…no, Bella tu no te puedes ir! – empezaba a perder el control – No, yo hablare con Reneé y veré que puedo hacer, pero tu Bella, no te vas me escuchaste? – la tome de los hombros y la hice mirarme – ¿Para cuando es la mudanza? – Sus ojos se cristalizaron y retrocedió otro paso, sentía el aire frió dentro de la Biblioteca… todo era muy extraño

- …- susurro tan despacio que ni siquiera escuche

- ¿Que? Bella, habla más fuerte – me acerque pero al mismo tiempo ella se alejo

- Maldita sea, ahora me voy, AHORA! – Sus ojos me miraban con pena y desilusión – Nos vemos Edward… yo… ya no puedo soportar esto – Después de eso, salio por la puerta y yo me quede mirando donde había salido

Bella se iba hoy, ahora… y yo, como un estúpido no podía hacer nada, a menos… Salí corriendo hacia salida, donde la vi. Cerca de su auto y estaba aun más empapada.

- Bella espera! – Mi voz sonó más ronca de lo normal, a lo que Bella solo me miro con pena, moviendo su mano en signo de adiós y entro a su Audi, saliendo a toda velocidad del estacionamiento. No podía creer que el amor de mi vida se haya escapado de mi, ahora ni siquiera tenia alguna oportunidad de declararme o al menos, averiguar de si ella sentía lo mismo, no se cuanto me habré quedado ahí, en medio de la lluvia, aún mirando por donde se había desaparecido mi mejor amiga, el amor de mi vida. Ella era mi vida, siempre cuando necesitaba a alguien con quien conversar ella siempre estaba ahí, _cuando alguien me llamaba, ella era la única_, y no importaba la hora ni el lugar _nunca estábamos sin comunicación el uno con el otro_. Con desgana camine a mi Volvo y me senté en el asiento piloto, estaba grogui, ni siquiera sabía como había llegado hasta ahí. _Cuando ella iba a las partes donde quería ir_, siempre me tenía ahí con ella y cuando al fin lo lograba, hacia lo que nunca me cansaba de ver,**_ sonreír._** Por que ella siempre _será la única _que me acompañe en mis locuras, _ella es la única que dice las cosas y las piensa muy bien antes de hablar, _porque aunque estemos lo más lejos posible, no importa que el mar este fuerte, _sé que estaremos presente, ella en mi mente y yo en la suya_. Ella era la única y ya no había duda de aquello, la amaba y no dejaría que se fuera de mi tan fácilmente, menos, sin saber de mis sentimientos. Prendí el motor del Volvo y arranque hacia su casa, fui lo más rápido posible. Me estacione en toda la calle y baje como loco, fui hasta su puerta y la abrí, lo peor de todo, fue encontrarme que no había nadie ni nada. Todo estaba vació, pero encima de la estantería del comedor, había un papel, con mi nombre. Me apresure a verlo y lo abrí, era una carta de Bella

_Edward:_

_Quizás ni siquiera veas esta carta, quizás ni siquiera sepas que te amo y que no se como lo haré estos meses que no este junto a ti, no se como lo haré para levantarme en la mañana y saber que no podré ver tus hermosas perlas verdes y perderme en ellos. Quizás en este preciso momento este volando hacia Florida a ver a mi abuela, pero nada de eso importa, solo quise hacer esta pequeña nota para expresarme mejor, porque sé que no lo podré hacer en persona, y saber que te estoy haciendo tanto daño al comunicarte mi cambio temporal de casa, porque sí, solo vamos a estar este semestre y un poco del otro, pero se que serán como eternos. Solo decirte que te extrañare demasiado y que espero que nos estemos comunicando, aun después que te haya confesado que ya no te veo como un amigo, nunca lo hice pero prefería tu amistad a alejarme de ti por mis estúpidos sentimientos. De todo corazón espero que todo vaya bien en la escuela, y que ganes el partido de Básquet, tú sabes que eres el mejor, en todo. Cuento los días para volver a verte, Te amo._

_B. Swan._

Termine de leer la carta, pasmado por la confesión de Bella, pero decidido en que debería hacer. Tome la pequeña nota y la guarde en mi bolsillo, mientras salía de la casa a mi auto, pisé el acelerador al máximo y me dirigí hacia el aeropuerto. Llegue en 10 minutos y me baje rápidamente, corriendo en cada minuto. Fui de inmediato al sector de embarcación del aeropuerto, pero la sorpresa fue, ver a todo mi familia, despidiendo a la Familia Swan, corrí como si la vida dependiera de eso hasta que llegue lo más cerca para observar a toda mi familia y algunos amigos de Bella despidiéndola

- BELLA! – Todo sucedió en cámara lenta, ella se dio vuelta y sus ojos se iluminaron y camino hacia mi, al mismo tiempo que yo lo hacia – No puedo permitir que te vayas, te amo demasiado y soy muy egoísta, no puedes irte – entrelace nuestras manos y bese las de ella.

- Yo tambien te amo Edward – sus labios, finalmente, tuvieron conexión con los míos. Desde ese momento, nuestra relación he ido mejorando, ella se quedo en mi casa, mientras sus papas iban a Florida. Después de todo, mi mejor amiga, se convirtió en la mejor novia y todo porque ella siempre _será la única _en mi vida, sería mi única esposa y madre de mis hijos, que por cierto, ya están cerca por llegar a este mundo. ¿Podría ser algo mejor?


End file.
